Karma
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Camp Crystal Lake is once again invaded and Jason is ready to kill again but there's something familiar about the invaders. Rated M for (gasp) Boobies. ONE-SHOT!


**Karma**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th**

Jason had been with his mother's shrine for hours. The head lay dormant, it's eyes still sunken. Jason got up and patted his mother's head. It was time to patrol once again. The cold evening winds blew against Jason's mask as he exited the cabin. It's been a slow few years but without fail, every now and then, some stupid and horny teenagers came here. Jason didn't understand why and he figured it was best that he never found out.

As Jason made his way to the lake, he noticed some lights coming from the campsite. His blood boiled as he now had confirmation that people had once again invaded his home turf. Clenching his machete tightly, Jason began his descent to the camp.

"Ki-ki-ki, ma-ma-ma."

When Jason reached the camp, sure enough, he saw five young adults surrounding a pickup truck. Three men and two women. The biggest of the men wore a muscle shirt and his red cap backwards.

"Hey Rodney!" A man in a grey T-shirt called to him."Wanna a cold one?"

"Sure, Dan." Rodney called out as Dan threw him a beer.

"Janice! Trisha! You know what were gonna do tonight right?" The man in a blue dress shirt asked.

"We know Bill." Said the two girls simultaneously. Trisha, a blonde, wore a small white dress while Janice, with dark hair, wore a black T-shirt and white shorts.

"Alright everybody!" Rodney shouted as he opened his beer. "Time to party!"

Jason stood perplexed. These people looked and sounded familiar. That name. Rodney, where had Jason heard that name before. All of a sudden, it hit him.

* * *

"Hey Shitface! Where's your mommy?" Rodney teased.

"Maybe she left him because he's so ugly." Janice said.

"That's not true." Jason said with tears running down his face.

"Aww! Look! We made Shitface cry." Bill teased. All of the children began laughing at Jason. They were next to the lake, having snuck up on Jason while he was throwing rocks.

"Stop laughing at me!" Jason screamed. This outcry prompted the children to laugh even harder at Jason.

"What do I have to do so you guys stop making fun of me?" Jason asked.

Rodney stopped pointing and laughing and thought for a second. Then he said. "How about this: If you can swim across the lake and back in five minutes, we'll stop laughing at you."

Jason's eyes widened with fear. He didn't know how to swim. Nobody ever taught him.

"What's wrong Shitface?" Rodney asked. "Can't swim.

Jason became flustered. "Of course I can! Just watch!" Jason removed his shoes and shirt and climbed on the dock. He walked to the end with everyone following him. Jason's confidence dwindled as he approached the lake. He had hoped that the counselors would what was happening and step in to save Jason but there was no sign of them anywhere. At last Jason made it to the end of the dock. There was no escape. The kids were blocking the way back and Jason knew he couldn't swim. He was scared out of his mind.

"Come on, Shitface!" Rodney said. "Get in the water."

"My name is Jason." Jason grumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that?" Rodney prodded. "I don't think I got that?"

"Nothing." Jason whimpered.

"I think he said he wanted some getting in the water" Bill shouted.

"Is that so?" Rodney turned back to a terrified Jason. "Sure thing buddy."

Without warning, Rodney pushed Jason off the dock and into the freezing lake. Jason tried to pull himself back up but it was no use. Jason could hear Rodney and his friends laughing as they ran from the docks, leaving Jason to sink into the deep...

* * *

Jason plunged his machete into the ground in anger. These people were the same bullies who pushed him into the lake. It was thanks to them and Jason drowned and that mommy lost her life. They took everything away from him. And it was time he returned the favor.

...

"Hey man. Will you watch my beer? I gotta take a piss." Bill asked,

"Huh? Yeah sure. Just make it quick." Dan replied. Bill got up and disappeared into the woods, leaving Rodney and Dan alone on the pick-up.

"Man this is the life, huh Dan?" Rodney said as he took a swig of his beer. "It's a beautiful night, we've got cold beer and hot women to film in a while. Coming back here was a perfect idea." Rodney turned to look at Dan only to notice his blank expression.

"What's wrong Dan?" He asked.

"It's nothing too serious." Dan answered. "But isn't there supposed to be a killer in these here woods?"

"Oh that's just a stupid urban legend." Rodney said. "They ain't no killer in these woods, I'll tell that much."

"Boooys. We're reeeeaaady!" Janice teased in a sing-songy voice. Excited, Rodney and Dan jumped off the car and grabbed the camera.

...

"Time to drain the snake." Bill said as he relived himself on a tree. He thought he could hear a branch snap behind him but brushed it off. Suddenly, someone grabbed his head and slammed it against the tree trunk. Then again and again until nothing was left of Bill's head than a bloody pulp. The body sunk down into the spot where Bill had relived himself.

"Ki-ki-ki, ma-ma-ma

...

"Okay girls. You ready?" Dan asked as he prepared the camera. "Whip'em out!"

Janice and Trisha exposed their breast with gusto, the night air not bothering them at all.

"Oh yeah! Baby!" Rodney said.

"Alright. Now jump around a bit. Let's see those puppies in action!" The girls began to bounce like children, giggling as they did so.

"Okay. Janice a little more to the left and you in the bac-Wait a minute!?" Dan pulled the camera down. A tall figure, wearing a hockey mask, was standing behind the girls. Before they could react, the man grabbed both of the girl's heads and began ramming them into each other.

"Holy Shit!" Dan screamed. Rodney was speechless.

By the time the man stopped, only a bloody and broken skull remained of the girl's heads. The masked man threw both of them into the ground and began racing toward the remaining men.

"Oh fuck!" Rodney screamed. He and Dan ran toward the pickup. Rodney made it to the truck first and locked himself inside.

"Dude, what the fuck? Let me in!" Dan screamed as he pounded the door.

"Fuck off!" Rodney yelled as be hit the gas and sped out of the campsite towards the exit. In the rear-view mirror, he could see the masked man grabbed Dan.

"I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay." Rodney kept repeating to himself. All of a sudden, Dan's corpse dropped right in front of the truck. In panic, Rodney veered off the road and the truck rolled over.

Rodney crawled out of the wreckage, glass shards in his arms and leg and one on his side.

Ki-ki-ki, ma-ma-ma."

"Leave me alone!" Rodney shouted. He ran into the forest, desperate to stay alive.

...

An hour had passed. Rodney had no idea were he was. Just that he had to keep moving. His wounds slowed him down and he felt like he was going to pass out any second. The smell of freshwater hit his nostrils and he found himself and the lake. He could see the docks.

"Oh no." He whimpered. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his right arm. As Rodney looked in horror, a machete had impaled his arm. Holding the machete behind Rodney was the masked man. He twisted the machete, causing Rodney to cry out in pain. The masked man then started dragging Rodney to the docks.

"Wait! What are you doing? No! Stop! Please!" Rodney's pleas fell on deaf ears as the masked man continued to drag him along the dock.

"I'm going to die here. Just like that ugly fuck. Just like..." Rodney felt a chill down his spine has realized the horrible truth. He turned the the masked man.

"J-Jason? Is that you?"

Jason stopped in his track and looked at Rodney, glaring at him with his one good eye.

"Oh my God." Rodney exclaimed. "It is you. Look, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I pushed into that lake. I didn't mean for you to drown. I was just a stupid kid. I'm sorry!"

Jason continued to stare down Rodney for a moment. Then, without hesitation, He jumped off the dock into the cold lake, taking Rodney with him.

* * *

Jason emerged from the lake a few hours later. Rodney's death had been painful, the lake water slowly filling his lungs. Jason more happy right now than he had ever been in his entire life. Now his was truly avenged. He and his mom. Jason climbed on to the dock, placed his machete down, laid on his back, and watched the night sky.

 **The End**


End file.
